Cuento de Hadas
by Txitxas
Summary: ¿Y si un hada apareciese y pidiera ayuda a Faye?


Todos los derechos de autor de la serie de Cowboy Bebop, así como de sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
  
Como siempre digo, con esto no gano nada, así que no podéis decir que me estoy haciendo el dueño de la casa de la moneda (^^U). También quiero advertiros que no sé lo que voy a escribir, así que espero que esta vez (como siempre) seáis buenos y no me regañéis por lo que va a salir (como siempre) porque no veo la serie y casí se me han olvidado los personajes, aunque siempre hay alguien que me explota y casí me tortura.  
  
  
  
  
  
CUENTO DE HADAS  
  
  
  
Como todas las noches desde que Spike y él se conocieran, Jet cocinaba la cena mecánicamente perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada fija entre las sartenes. La cabeza de Edo apareció por la puerta de la cocina husmeando el aire al igual que Ein. Siguiendo el olor de la cena, pasaron casí arrastrándose por detrás de Jet, el cual, ni se enteró de su paso. En el momento en el que Jet levantó la vista para coger unas especias de un pequeño armario, una mano surgió palpando la cocina en busca de algo apetitoso. En la búsqueda, tocó el mango de una sartén y siguió camino hasta la misma al mismo tiempo que la vista de Jet volvía a esta.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?- acertó a preguntar cuando la mano tocó el metal caliente y volcó el contenido en el brazo artificial de Jet.  
  
Edo salió corriendo seguido de Ein mientras Jet se quedaba observando como la cena corría por el brazó artificial. Extrañamente no salió gritando detrás de la chica como normalmente hubiera hecho en otra ocasión. Edo por su parte no dejó de correr hasta que llegó al comedor.  
  
Spike se encontraba allí viendo el programa para cazarrecompensas "Big Shoot" que comentaban las últimas recompensas que se ofrecían. Faye entró también en el comedor vestida con una pequeña bata, puesto que venía de la ducha, a la vez que Edo y casí fue arrollada. Esto la hizo perder el equilibrio y fue dando tumbos hasta el sofá en donde cayó quedando en una posición que se podría denominar "no muy digna".  
  
-Edo estate quieta- dijo lacónicamente Spike sin dejar de observar la pantalla.  
  
Faye se levantó un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Spike. No había hecho ningún comentario sobre su caída, es más, ni se dignó a mirarla estando en aquella postura -algo huele mal en este asunto-.  
  
-¡Poner la mesa!- gritó Jet desde la cocina.  
  
La pantalla se apagó al accionar Spike el mando. Se levantó y fue a por los platos. Faye seguía observando a Spike mientras se sentaba en la mesa y encendía un cigarrillo. Llevó sólo tres platos y los puso encima de la mesa con tres juegos de palillos.  
  
-¡Vale, vale! ya entiendo... como no coopero con los gastos, no como ¿no?- exclamó un poco ofendida.  
  
Spike se acercó hasta su sitio y se sentó a su lado con las manos entrelazadas sin decir nada ni dirigirla la palabra. Edo llegó a la mesa y se quedó callada sin decir nada mirando fíjamente el plato que tenía en la mesa. Finalmente, Jet apareció en por la puerta con una gran sartén en la mano -¿estáis todos listos?-.  
  
-Venga Jet... no tenemos todo el día- se apremió Spike -además, hoy tengo una sensación muy extraña en la boca del estómago-.  
  
-¡Eso te lo mereces por ignorarme!- exclamó Faye.  
  
Spike se frotó el abdomen haciendo como si no hubiera oído nada mientras Jet empezaba a servir la cena -tienes razón, yo también he sentido algo hace unos minutos, pero no puedo recordar qué es ¿quieres más Edo?-.  
  
-No gracias... estoy demasiada llena- rechazó la niña.  
  
-Te pasas el día en la cocina comiendo entrehoras y a la hora de la cena no tienes hambre... pues te tienes que comer todas las verduras- la contestó Jet.  
  
-Siempre me das mucho- protestó ella.  
  
Faye no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y la expresión de su cara lo dejaba bien claro. Con reticencias, se acercó hasta la cara de Spike y le pasó la mano por los ojos. Su mirada seguía fija en Edo sin inmutarse. Faye se levantó de la mesa y se acercó hasta Jet para darle un pellizco en la mejilla. Aunque cogió carne y le dio el pellizco, este tampoco pareció notarlo. Se alejó un poco pensativa y les miró de reojo; de repente se abrió la bata de par en par. Los dos hombres no se dieron por enterados del espectáculo.  
  
-¡Que bien! es como si no existiera para ellos- pensó para sí misma mientras volvía a taparse -pero ahora haré la prueba definitiva-.  
  
Fue a su camarote para vestirse, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando encontró que su habitación llena de trastos como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí. Con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido fue hasta el baño en busca de la ropa que se acababa de quitar para ducharse -si hay algo que no puedo soportar es tener que ponerme la ropa sucia una vez que me he bañado-.  
  
En el baño encontró su ropa y se la volvió a poner. Estaba en esa acción cuando un tintineo de su muñeca la recordó el control remoto de su nave. Decidida, lo accionó para el despegue esperando que las alarmas de la Bebop comenzaran a sonar al elevarse su nave. La nave continuó silenciosa. Con un presentimiento fue hasta el muelle y comprobó que en el sitio en donde se encontraba su nave, estaba ocupado por varias valijas bastantes voluminosas.  
  
-¡Mi... mi nave!- tartamudeo -¿a dónde ha ido a parar la Redtail?-.  
  
-Hooooola querida- oyó a sus espaldas.  
  
Se giró con agilidad felina y sacó su arma. Miró a derecha e izquierda, pero no vio a nadie -¿quién anda por ahí?- preguntó.  
  
-¡Tranquilizate! no voy a hacerte nada- volvió a decir la voz detrás de ella.  
  
Alzó la vista hacia su hombro y vio a un insecto del tamaño de su pulgar que caminaba sobre sus dos pares de patas traseras, mientras que el par delantero lo mantenía cruzado en su torax. Sus dos ojos compuestos la observaban a traves de unas grandes gafas que abarcaban casí toda su cabeza y hacía una mueca con sus papilas gustativas en lo que parecía una burda imitación de sonrisa. Parte de su cuerpo estaba vestida con una diminuta chaquetilla de algún material extraño y un gran bolso, en comparación con la chaqueta, parecía estar pegado a su torax.  
  
Faye lanzó un grito de sorpresa más que de asco y se sacudió la ropa tratando que quitarse a ese inesperado invitado de encima. El extraño insecto abrió los élitros y voló hasta una barandilla cercana.  
  
-Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado... ¡casí me aplastas!- exclamó mientras se acicalaba las dos patas delanteras frotándolas unas con otras.  
  
Faye volvió a observar al insecto y meneó la cabeza -creo que he bebido demasiado o algo de la comida de Jet estaba en mal estado-.  
  
-¡Deja de decir tonterías! tenemos trabajo que hacer y no me queda mucho tiempo- se quejó el insecto.  
  
Faye fue a aplastar al bicho con la palma de la mano cuando una fuerza invisible la hizo sentarse de golpe en el suelo. El insecto voló hacia ella y se posó en una de las rodillas. Con una pata sacó una especie de cigarrillo y lo encendió sin necesidad de ningún mechero.  
  
-Me llamó Wurten- se presentó al tiempo que hacía una referencia -y como has podido comprobar soy un... como lo llamáis... insecto, aunque me gustaba más el otro nombre que nos dabais-.  
  
La mujer observaba a Wurten con curiosidad. Algo casí instintivo la decía que ese ser no era malvado ni peligroso, si no más bien lo contrario. Pero durante años había sido tratada con mucha dureza, no creía en las hadas.  
  
-¡Exacto! ¡así es como nos llamabais! ¡eramos las hadas que poblaban vuestros cuentos!- exclamó como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo de repente. Se puso a bailar y a dar vueltas sobre la rodilla de ella -¡todavía queda una esperanza! ¡no está todo perdido!-.  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿qué es eso de esperanza? ¿qué eres tú? ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo que un hada?- empezó Faye a preguntar atropelladamente.  
  
Wurten paró de bailar poco a poco y vólo hasta el hombro de la mujer -si te dejo en libertad... ¿prometes no hacerme daño?-.  
  
Hasta entonces Faye no se había dado cuenta que no podía moverse. Era una sensación extraña, pero no deseaba levantarse ni moverse y se preguntó como diablos había hecho ese bicho para que ella confiara así de repente en él, ni siquiera se había planteado la cuestión de darle un manotazo desde que se posó en su rodilla -debo estar loca... pero de acuerdo, no te haré daño-.  
  
El hada pareció sopesar lo que Faye había dicho y voló hacia la barandilla en donde antes había estado. Movió la cabeza hasta que las gafas estuvieron a punto de caérsele si no llega a ser por sus patas -confía en un humano y este te aplastará cuando te des media vuelta...-.  
  
-¿Qué murmuras?-.  
  
-Nada, nada... está bien te dejaré libre, pero recuerda tu promesa- la advirtió Wurten.  
  
Faye se sintió libre entonces de levantarse. Como si su cuerpo estuviera esperando una orden con retraso, se levantó como impulsada por un muelle. Wurten levantó las dos patas como si esperara de un momento a otro el manotazo que lo aplastaría; pero el manotazo nunca llegó. Bajó sus dos patas y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo con el que se secó parte de la boca.  
  
-Contestaré a tus preguntas pero de una en una, por favor-.  
  
Spike pasó entre los dos sin dar muestras de reconocerles y Faye se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció por una compuerta -¿por qué no pueden vernos?- preguntó volviéndose hacia el hada.  
  
-Eso es fácil... ahora estamos en otro tiempo en el que tú nunca has nacido, ¿no notaste nada mientras te duchabas?-.  
  
Faye se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró hacia arriba intentando recordar algo -me parece- dijo al fin -que al terminar, sentí una sensación extraña... como si el estómago me diera un vuelco, pero lo achaqué a que era la hora de la cena y tenía hambre-.  
  
-Fuí yo, me costó mucho trabajo hacer eso- afirmó Wunter con un rastro de orgullo -y te he traído porque necesito tu ayuda urgentemente-.  
  
-Antes tendrás que explicarme todo ese cuento de las hadas, porque la verdad es que no tenéis mucha pinta de ser hadas-.  
  
Wunter se sentó sobre su abdomen sacando un cigarro del bolsillo que no parecía tener fondo. Después de dar unas chupadas pareció que se disponía a contar una larga historia, por lo que Faye arrugó un poco la nariz.  
  
-Tranquila, no te voy a contar la historia entera nuestra de nuestra especie. Sólo la que nos concierne- con un habilidoso movimiento de sus pequeñas ventosas de las patas delanteras, lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo -en primer lugar te tengo que decir que somos los poseedores de una tecnología tan superior a la vuestra que es casí imposible cuantificarla; por eso en vuestras historias, nosotros siempre teníamos grandes tesoros pese a lo pequeños que eramos. Por otra parte, hay una cosa la cual hemos perdido en nuestra carrera tecnológica y son los cálidos sentimientos. Vosotros los tenéis a raudales y los necesitamos con urgencia-.  
  
-¿Cómo que los necesitáis?-.  
  
Wurten señaló una caja enorme del muelle que se extendía a sus patas -está más que comprobado que una persona como tú es capaz de levantar una caja como esa si la persona a la que quiere se encontrara atrapada allí. Y es justamente esa motivación la que queremos para sobrevivir-.  
  
Faye intuyó que lo que Wurten la estaba contando se mostraba como una debilidad, por lo que el instinto salió a flote -y... ¿qué gano con esto? porque no querrás que lo haga a cambio de nada-.  
  
-Creí que tenías buen corazón y ayudarías a las hadas- contestó Wurten un poco asombrado.  
  
-Soy ya muy mayor para creer en hadas... además, tengo muchas deudas que saldar... lo haré por un millón de hurones- dejó caer preparada para regatear.  
  
Wurten pareció pensarse la oferta de Faye, pero al final aceptó no sin mostrar su disgusto por lo materialistas que se habían vuelto los humanos. Faye se puso en pie -quiero la mitad del dinero ahora y la mitad al acabar el trabajo-.  
  
Otra vez Wurten refunfuñó algo, pero si sus palpos hubieran podido sonreír, eso mismo es lo que hubieran hecho mientras el dinero aparecía en las manos de Faye -¿algo más...? ¿no quieres un castillo rodeado de un foso y que un caballero venga con su caballo blanco a rescatarte?-.  
  
-No gracias, con esto...- palmeó suvemente un maletín de cuero marrón -tengo más que suficiente-.  
  
-Pues si ya has terminado con tus "honorarios" pasaré a explicarte cómo nos puedes ayudar. Por lo pronto sígueme y te explicaré- dijo Wurten empezando a volar hacia el comedor. Faye le siguió sin soltar su dinero y entró después del hada. Este se posó en la mesa principal y extendió sus patas.  
  
-¿Qué piensas que falta aquí?- preguntó.  
  
Faye observó el comedor con detenimiento. Era casí igual a como lo recordaba; pero algo en el ambiente le era extraño, no podía decir que era exactamente aunque se palpaba en el ambiente. Giró la cabeza al escuchar un zumbido a su derecha y vio a Edo con sus gafas navegando por la red. Se acercó y observó lo que hacía por encima de su hombro.  
  
Contra lo normal, Edo no gesticulaba ni tampoco tecleaba con los pies. Estaba sentada como cualquier persona en una oficina enfrente de su ordenador. Jet pasó a su lado y no la miró ni de reojo, parecía que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y se sentó en el sofá. Entre los dos no cruzaron ni una palabra.  
  
-Edo está muy rara y Jet está muy callado- afirmó Faye volviéndose hacia Wunter.  
  
-Eso no es todo, vamos a ver qué hace Spike en su camarote- la dijo Wunter y empezaba a volar hacia el pasillo.  
  
Faye persiguió a Wunter por el pasillo hasta llegar al camarote de Spike. De puntillas, logró mirar a traves del ojo de buey que había en su puerta. En el interior, Spike mantenía una videoconferencia con alguien, pero no podía ver ni oir de quien se pudiera tratar, por lo que se dirigió hacia el hada -¿no podemos saber de quién es?-.  
  
-Otra cosa desconcertante... la curiosidad femenina- murmuró Wunter entre un ruido imperceptible del chocar de sus palpos -¡claro que puedes saberlo!-.  
  
Pareció que la pared desaparecía entre ellos y Spike, por lo que Faye se acercó para ver mejor, y pudo oir la conversación.  
  
-¿Cuando vas a regresar?- decía una voz femenina.  
  
-No lo sé- contestó Spike -puede que si tenemos suerte, dentro de unas semanas estemos juntos-.  
  
-No sabes lo que te echo de menos-.  
  
-Yo también... pero con este dinero podremos retirarnos del negocio y cuidar de nuestro hijo sin ningún sobresalto-.  
  
-Está bien... pues hasta dentro de unas semanas pues-.  
  
Spike pasó los dedos por la imagen -hasta pronto, cariño-.  
  
Después de ver y oir la escena, Faye se giró hacia Wunter -¿quién es ella?-.  
  
-Se llama Julia, y en este tiempo es la esposa de Spike; incluso tienen un hijo y...-.  
  
-¡No me interesa nada de eso!- exclamó Faye apretando el maletín contra su pecho más fuerte -Ahora que he visto esto, ¿me vas a explicar de una vez por todas y sin rodeos lo que quieres de mí?-.  
  
Wunter voló hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de la mujer -tienes que enamorarte de él... vienes de un tiempo en el que el amor existía como fin, pero ahora se usa como medio para conseguir algo. Nosotros necesitamos ese sentimiento para sobrevivir, sin él estamos condenados a la extinción-.  
  
Faye levantó los brazos con y con una expresión de asombro exclamó -¡¿quéeeee?!-.  
  
-Sí, en este tiempo, ya nadie cree en las hadas y su amor es vacio como el que puedan sentir dos serpientes. Tú fuíste una niña que sí creyó en las hadas y todavía crees, puesto que estás aquí-.  
  
-¡Yo no puedo enamorarme de un tipo como ese!- se quejó bajando los brazos y señalándole con el dedo.  
  
-No es mal tipo... sólo que no ha tenido suerte- dijo Wunter posándose en un tubo que cruzaba el pasillo -ahora te dejo sola... cuidado con lo que haces- la advirtió con un deje de ironía en su vocecilla y desapareció.  
  
Faye volvió la vista hacia Spike, pero la pared había vuelto a ser visible -creo que pedí muy poco por este trabajito- suspiró y fue hasta el comedor.  
  
En un oscuro rincón del muelle de carga, Wunter hablaba con otra hada que parecía sacada del mismo molde que este.  
  
-¿Crees que lo hará?-.  
  
-Creo que lo conseguirá... ya lo está de hecho inconscientemente, sólo necesita un pequeño empujón-.  
  
-Si falla, la barrera mental que separa las realidades se romperá y eso sería el fin de todas las dimensiones-.  
  
Ambos asintieron y se prepararon para observar las siguientes horas que serían de una importancia crucial para todos.  
  
Faye entró en el comedor y ni Edo ni Jet notaron su presencia, aunque entre ellos se ignoraban. La situación la estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Faye, normalmente en la Bebop, había charla y discusiones, los juegos de Edo alegraban a todos -si no eras su objetivo- pensó. Parecía que ya estaban muertos en vida.  
  
Se acercó hasta la mesa y entonces se dio cuenta que iba cargada de un lado para otro cargada con el maletín. Lo miró por unos instantes, y se encogió de hombros -lo dejaré por ahí, no voy a estar cargada con esto todo el tiempo- y lo dejó encima de la mesa. En ese momento, Jet desvió la mirada y con cara de sorpresa se volvió hacia Edo -¿has dejado tú esto aquí tirado?-.  
  
Edo no volvió la vista -no- respondió secamente.  
  
Jet se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en el programa que estaba viendo. Faye no pudo seguir la escueta conversación porque no se encontraba allí; estaba en la cocina comiendo las sobras de la cena y maldiciendo a Wunter por haberla entretenido a esa hora. Una vez terminada esa frugal comida, se topó de cara con Spike. Este, como era obvió, no se enteró de su existencia pasando por su lado como si nada.  
  
Faye salió corriendo por el pasillo llamando frenéticamente a Wunter. Este se apareció a su lado asustado por la urgencia.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- exclamó mientras su abdomen parecía palpitar de excitación.  
  
-No puedo siquiera hablar con él... ¿cómo se te ocurre que pueda ni siquiera realizar el trabajo?-.  
  
Wunter pareció meditarlo unos instantes. La petición que le había hecho a Faye era anormal, por lo que levantó una de las patas -está bien... tendrás el derecho de hablar con él durante unos instantes-.  
  
-¿Y de qué demonios voy a hablar yo con él?- se inclinó la mujer hacia el hada.  
  
-No sé... ¿del tiempo?- contestó Wurten -mira, esto es mucho más importante de lo que te piensas. Si crees que no vas a ser capaz de hacerlo, vete-.  
  
Faye observó de reojo como Jet le daba una bronca a Spike -no sé... creo que no soy la persona adecuada para esto-.  
  
Wunter voló hasta el hombro de la mujer y se apoyó en el pabellón de su oreja -ahora vas a hablar con él... si después de la charla no pasa nada...-.  
  
Un suspiro salió de los pulmones de ella y bajó la cabeza con una actitud un poco cansada -de acuerdo, hablar no hace mal a nadie-.  
  
-¡Bien!- exclamó Wunter -cuando vuelva a su habitación, serás visible para todos, así que ten cuidado-.  
  
Wunter desapareció como por arte de magia y Faye se sentó en la cama. Mientras esperaba a Spike, se entretuvo en observar las fotos que había por todo el camarote. Observaba una en especial, la de un niño pequeño, cuando Spike entró en el camarote. De primeras, se quedó petrificado observando a la mujer que estaba de espaldas enfrente de él.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?- preguntó cerrando la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Faye se volvió de repente visiblemente nerviosa -yo... esto...-.  
  
Spike se acercó hasta ella y la examinó con ojo crítico -¿No te habrá enviado Julia? ¿o ha sido Jet?- desvió la mirada hacia el maletín -¿qué tienes ahí dentro?-.  
  
Faye se repuso al oir hablar del maletín -¡nada que te importe!- y se lo puso a la espalda.  
  
-Bueno... puedes decir a los que te han mandado venir que les pagaré su dinero en cuanto volvamos del viaje- se sentó de espaldas a la mujer.  
  
Sin saber qué hacer, al final se sentó en el borde de la cama con la maleta en su regazo. No decía nada, estaba callada sin saber que decir puesto que la situación era del todo delicada. Decidió contarle lo de Wunter.  
  
Empezó el relato al tiempo que Spike volvía la cabeza y la escuchaba con atención. Faye hablaba y hablaba mientras Spike la escuchaba sin perder detalle. Al terminar con la historia, se quedó como muda pensando -debo parecer una idiota contando estas tonterías-.  
  
-Lo que dices parece tener sentido- por fin rompió su silencio Spike.  
  
Faye le miró con expresión de asombro. Spike se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella -hace unos días, recibí una carta diciéndome que recibiría una cantidad de dinero suficiente como para poder sacar a Julia y a mi hijo de esta cloaca... iba firmada por Wunter-.  
  
-¡Ese maldito bicho!- pensó Faye -me ha engañado para que haga de cartero-.  
  
-Pero no quiero forzarte a nada- se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de la mujer -soy un hombre de recursos... podré conseguir el dinero por otra parte-.  
  
-¿No te pasará nada?- preguntó Faye.  
  
-A decir verdad... ¿no conoces el destino de esta nave...?- preguntó Spike.  
  
-No... no sé a donde se dirige- reconoció esta.  
  
-Nos dirigimos hacia una colonia ilegal... para vender órganos-.  
  
Faye se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso -¿no estarás pensando...?- le tembló la voz por un momento.  
  
Spike se encendió un cigarrillo -¿sabes? me prohibieron fumar... baja la calidad de los pulmones...-.  
  
Faye se levantó de la cama con la maleta entre las manos apretándola contra su pecho -¡no digas tonterías! ¡debe haber alguna otra manera de conseguir ese dinero!-.  
  
-¿De dónde crees que voy a sacar medio millón de hurones? no sé quien es Wunter, pero me dijo que me ayudaría... ahora no hay vuelta atrás-.  
  
Faye salió fuera del camarote hecha una fiera llamando a Wunter por los pasillos. Este apareció como siempre en el hombro de la mujer -¿Qué quieres ahora?-.  
  
-¡No puedes dejarle hacer eso!- exclamó Faye.  
  
-Su mujer está enferma de gravedad y ella no lo sabe- dijo Wunter -él es de los pocos que en esta dimensión mantiene el amor puro como al principio de los tiempos...- bajó la cabeza y la sacudió.  
  
-¡Eres un hada! ¡puedes salvarle la vida!-.  
  
Wunter voló hasta quedar enfrente de ella -¿Crees que podemos ir arreglando la vida de la gente así como así? al principio erais pocos y os podíamos cuidar, pero ahora sois demasiados... para crear lo que pedías, un hada tuvo que morir...-.  
  
Spike llegó hasta donde estaba Faye -¿ocurre algo? ¿por qué has salido así corriendo?-.  
  
Se volvió hacia él -¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?-.  
  
-No creo que te importe- la contestó -no te conozco... no entiendo esa forma de comportarse-.  
  
Wunter, que seguía siendo invisible a Spike la dijo al oído a Faye -dale el maletín... ahí se encuentra la solución a sus problemas-.  
  
Faye miró el maletín. Allí se encontraba la solución a todos sus problemas y además, los hombres siempre la habían traicionado. Se sentía como un gato escaldado que tuviera ahora que meter la pata en un cazo de agua helada.  
  
-¡Esto es mio!- exclamó abrazando el maletín.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Spike con cara de asombro y dando un paso atrás.  
  
-¡Ningún hombre se merece esto!- volvió a exclamar intentando justificarse a sí misma.  
  
Wunter se puso a la altura de los ojos de Faye con expresión cansada -¿No le darías al hombre que quieres la oportunidad que necesita?-.  
  
-¡¡No, no y mil veces no!! ¡¡no volverán a engañarme!!-.  
  
-Así sea- dijo por fin Wunter mientras de su centro parecía salir una luz blanca que parecía extenderse hacia los bordes. Spike se quedó anonadado por un instante, pero saltó hacia Faye y la empujó librándola de la luz, pero con tan mala suerte que la luz le tocó a él. Faye pudo ver como el hombre desaparecía poco a poco con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-No te preocupes...- pareció leer en los labios del hombre -no ha sido culpa tuya-.  
  
En ese momento, los ojos de Faye se inundaron de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza hacia el maletín. La luz también llegó hasta ella y se fue disolviendo poco a poco -iba a engañarme...- murmuró como una vana excusa, en el fondo de su ser sabía que no era cierto.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
En Marte, en una de las nuevas ciudades creadas como zona residencial, una niña estaba acostada mientras su madre la contaba un cuento. De repente la madre paró su relato y levantó su cabeza del libro que leía como si sintiera una premonición.  
  
-¿Qué pasa mama?- preguntó la chiquilla.  
  
La mujer volvió la cara hacia su hija y la sonrió con calidez -no te preocupes cariño...- la volvió a arropar con las sábanas -ya es hora de dormir-.  
  
-¡Pero no has terminado el cuento!- protestó la niña, aunque la boca se le abría cada dos por tres y los ojos se la cerraban.  
  
-Mañana terminaremos con el cuento, pero ahora a dormir- ordenó suavemente.  
  
La niña se volvió hacia un costado y con un bostezo pareció despedirse de su madre. Esta se levantó de la silla cerrando el libro y se despidió dando un beso en la frente de la chica. Salió de la habitación después de apagar la luz sin hacer ruido y se fue hacia el comedor.  
  
Allí un hombre estaba tumbado en el sofá. Tenía el brazo encima de la cara y parecía dormido. La mujer se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿qué pasa?- se despertó este -buenas noches, cariño, he entrado, pero como estabas con la niña no quisé entrar...-.  
  
-Bueno, seguro que a ella le hubiera gustado darte las buenas noches- .  
  
El marido se incorporó y la hizo sitio a su lado. Una vez que estuvieron sentados los dos, uno al lado del otro, este pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella.  
  
-Esta noche he tenido una sensación extraña- comentó.  
  
-Yo también... ¿Crees que Wunter..?-.  
  
-¿Otra dimensión...?- siguió el marido.  
  
-Espero que hayan elegido acertadamente-.  
  
-Si fueron como nosotros, sin ninguna duda-.  
  
Los dos se quedaron por un momento con la mirada perdida hasta que por inercia, ambos se toparon con la foto de bodas. En ella se podía ver a Spike un tanto perdido mientras Faye parecía la novia más bella del mundo.  
  
-Sí... espero que acertaran- fue el comentario de Faye.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN o THE END, como prefieras..............................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Alé... ya terminé. Ahora que no me ve, os diré que mi torturadora es la responsable de esto, pero como estamos casí en Navidad, la perdonare (* Torturadora: Ja, ja, ja... no te queda más remedio). U__U  
  
Bueno, si tenéis alguna duda (no creo), alabanza (uf... imposible) o crítica (seguro), me escribís a esta dirección: redskinhead@latinmail.com  
  
Prometo contestar a todo. Por cierto, como última reseña, tiene una pequeña dedicatoria a la amiga de Andrea, la que está mala, a ver si se pone mejor. 


End file.
